


Dreams of Auron ( a Cally filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Kevs<br/>Tune: "Island of Dreams" by The Seekers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Auron ( a Cally filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

I wandered away from my far-distant homeworld,  
Fighting the soldiers; but somehow it seems,  
My thoughts crept away to the wide-open waters  
That flow over Auron each hour of my dreams.

chorus

High in the sky is a ship of the stars;  
Please carry me with you.  
Far, far away from this red, dusty hell,  
Please carry me with you.  
Again, I would wander with Zelda beside me,  
On beautiful Auron, the home of my dreams.

repeat chorus

Far, far away in the home of my dreams.


End file.
